


Perks of the Band

by CorvusCorvidae



Series: Perks [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, another part will be written for the anya/raven/octavia, mentions of sex although nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa meets Dr. Griffin backstage after the concert; and her band mates find their own way to amuse themselves. </p>
<p>Continuation of Perks of the Job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of the Band

**Author's Note:**

> While this probably can be read as a standalone, it may make a bit more sense if Perks of the Job is read first. Thanks.

*0*0*

Pre-concert jitters were completely normal. Lexa had experienced them many times over the years, and knew a few ways to calm them down. Only, this night, she couldn’t work out why she was nervous. 

It wasn’t like the night ahead was new to them, The Grounders had already played four nights in the city, and this was their last before moving onto the next location, the next country, the next stage. 

Following Anya and Octavia through the workings of the arena, they each took a seat in makeup and hair, facing the mirrors, bright lights aglow. This, the routine, was something Lexa knew like the back of her hand, and it did help to push away the anxiety. 

If she knew why she was anxious, it would go a long way to helping, but until then, she’d do what she could. 

Looking in the mirror, she eyed the bruising across her face. Dr. Griffin had been right, it really was going to bruise like hell. One part of her face was black, blue and purple, making it painful to drink, chew and talk. Each night on stage, the pain grew, the more she sang, the more she smiled and laughed, but this was where they’d pushed so hard to be, so she was not going to squander the experience. 

Reaching up, Lexa gently ran her fingers across the bruised skin, and debated what move to make for the night ahead. Ever since the accident, Indra had been pressing for her to cover it up, to make it less obvious. 

So far, she’d agreed to put some makeup on it, but tonight, she didn’t want to. She didn’t care that it was harsh and hard looking, nor did she care that it would be in all the concert photos. 

“Looks badass, you should leave it,” Octavia called, grinning, leaning forward to look passed Anya, and that was enough incentive to ignore Indra’s comments about covering it up. 

Lexa nodded, running her hand through her hair, and agreeing. 

“Still hurt like a bitch?” Anya asked, briefly glancing up from her phone. 

“Yep,” Lexa replied, stopping her nod short as her hair was being worked on. 

“Well, after tonight, you’ve got a few days to take it easy. Indra can arrange a doctor visit, get you some painkillers, before our next concert.” 

That really did sound like a good idea, but not one Lexa wanted to take. 

“I’d rather not.” She looked over to her sister, a moment of understanding between them, before Anya gave up. 

“Suit yourself.” 

Once hair and makeup was done, with Octavia and Anya donning matching ‘war paint’ around their eyes, they made their way to get dressed. There was less than an hour to go, and the place was getting busier by the minute. That was doing nothing for Lexa’s nerves. 

“What’s up with you?” Anya asked, walking alongside Lexa, following the group. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re shitting yourself.” Rolling her eyes at Anya’s crudeness, Lexa shook her head. 

“I’m fine,” 

“You’re nervous.” There was nothing to say. She didn’t want to confirm nor deny it. “Be as nervous as you want, just try not to fuck up on stage. Octavia’s in the lead for most fuck ups, and she doesn’t need any help from you.” 

“Fuck off, Anya!” Octavia called, raising her middle finger as they kept walking, her laughter infectious. 

“I’m not  _ that  _ nervous,” Lexa replied, earning a mock glare from Octavia. 

“You two try drums for a change, see how you get on,” she shot, walking backwards, so she could keep an eye on them. 

“Pretty sure Lexa’s a better drummer than you,” Anya said, raising her eyebrow in challenge, making Octavia drop her mouth open, ready to fire something back. 

“Pretty sure we weren’t telling her that,” Lexa added, pretending to be quiet, and that had Octavia cocking her head in defiance. 

“Pretty sure I hate you both,” she laughed, shaking her head, and turning back around.

Anya quickened her pace, sliding right up to Octavia, and wrapping her arms around her waist, making her laugh,and push her away. 

Arriving at their dressing room, the three of them began to get changed, allowing themselves enough time to take a breather before the show. That usually resulted in Anya hugging them both, demanding they give a good show, and each taking a moment. They might have practiced in sound check, they might have played the set time and time again, but pre-show jitters were a thing, and the excitement of wanting to make every show top their last could play havoc on their skill. 

When it was almost time, Octavia pulled Anya towards her, with Lexa dropping her eyes, sharing a second, before breaking up, pulling Lexa into the mix. They knew the warm up act was soon to be finished, the crowd was ready, and it was time. 

*0*0* 

They were completely buzzed after the lights went out, the music stopped, and the fans cheers calmed. 

Huddled in the back room, grinning like idiots, they laughed off the excitement and began to change. Under the lights, on stage, it was incredibly hot, too hot, and their clothes were drenched, and it was really not appealing at all. 

Anya was highlighting some of the better things they did this time around, while Octavia was posting photos on instagram. She was also arguing with every sly dig Anya made about her playing. Please. Like Anya didn’t mess up on the third song. Who was she to talk? 

After cleaning themselves up, guzzling down a few bottles of water, and trying to control the adrenaline, they prepared for the after concert party, as it were. Anya had already arranged for there to be something back at the hotel suite, but before then they had the backstage passes and VIP guests to meet with. 

"You all ready?" Indra asked, rapping her knuckles on the door and looking in, making sure they kept to the schedule. 

Octavia grabbed both of their hands, entwining their fingers, and led the way after Indra. Those with passes were in another room, being seen to, ensuring they enjoyed the show to the fullest. 

“You not going to cover it for photos?” Indra asked, stopping Lexa at the door, and with Anya and Octavia laughing, it should have been obvious, no, she wasn’t. “Suit yourself.” 

Lexa would, as she gave Indra a grin of thanks, for not making it a big deal, and joined her bandmates who were greeting the guests for the evening. 

It wasn’t a large crowd, for which Lexa was thankful. Smaller groups made it more personal, allowed them to get to know the fans who had trekked from other cities and states or even countries just to see their shows. It allowed one to one conversation, and more photos, and they could sign more merchandise, and actually listen to how their music, their stories, connected to these people, these strangers, that felt like family every time they stood up on stage. 

There was one face in the crowd Lexa had not anticipated seeing, and she used Anya as a human shield, hiding behind her so she could get a closer look. 

“What are you doing?” Anya grounded out, shooting Lexa a curious look, because what the fuck, Lex? 

“I just...nothing.” It sounded far too defensive, and she shook her head, brushing Anya off, as she moved closer. 

Lexa didn’t have to worry about the rest of the room, because Octavia had most of them charmed, as usual, but there were one set of eyes staring right back at Lexa as she crossed the room. 

For whatever reason, she really didn’t think she’d see Doctor Griffin again, so this was a pleasant surprise. Sure, she’d given out the tickets, but she didn’t think for a moment that they’d be used. Doctors schedules were notoriously busy, and given that Clarke didn’t know who she was when they met, well, it was safe to assume she didn’t know the band. 

That was refreshing. 

Here, though, post-concert, it was very much clear Clarke knew who she was; exactly who she was. And yes, okay, Lexa might have learnt a little bit more about her, having searched for her online when sending out the tickets, but still. That was neither here nor there. 

“You’re healing nicely, I see,” Clarke said, her eyes remaining on Lexa’s, as she neared. 

“Thanks to you,” Lexa shot back, unable to stop herself from smiling, despite how much that hurt. 

“We both know I did nothing to help you.” Well, that was subjective. 

“Did you enjoy the concert?” 

“You were...the band was phenomenal. My roommate, I think she’s in love,” Clarke replied, nodding her head towards the woman standing a several feet from them, who was listening to Octavia and Anya speak. That had Lexa grinning, because yes, Octavia had that effect on people. 

“But you’re not?” 

“What’s there not to love?” Lexa could work with that answer. 

“I’ve got to… but you’ll be here, right?” she asked, knowing that Indra would be watching to make sure she spoke to everyone else in the room, and not just one. 

“Of course, go, be a rockstar,” Clarke blushed right after she said it, as if embarrassed by the words leaving her own mouth, but Lexa could only grin. 

Giving her a nod, Lexa moved over to another set of fans who were talking amongst themselves. As much as she wanted to speak to Clarke some more, there was time for that, this, there and now, deserved as much of her attention, which she was happy to give. 

The three of them rotated around the room, before taking photos as a band with those who wanted a group photo. It was an easy set of people that evening, and thankfully they could relax amongst the company. 

Indra started organising food, per Octavia’s request, who was still charming the room. Anya liked to joke that’s why they kept her around, because her drumming obviously wasn’t the reason. Despite Octavia looking busy, she heard, and the smirk she shot Anya was enough for them to know she’d be paying for that remark later. 

“You’ve got to stop saying that,” Lexa said, shaking her head, even though she was smiling. “One day she’ll walk out on us.” 

“No she won’t,” Anya grinned, reaching for a bottle of water off the table. The move allowed her time to look at her sister, carefully, and she noted Lexa was more at ease than she was earlier, as well as smiling. Given the bruising to her face, that hadn’t happened a lot recently.

“I see you’re smiling; did you get a room key or something?” she asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her. 

“No,” Lexa baulked, shaking her head, and then wincing. “You know I don’t sleep with...I’m not you.” That had Anya laughing. 

“God knows why you don’t, Lex, you’re missing out,” Octavia sang, sliding between them to grab something to drink, which was followed with more scowls. 

“Anyway, I’ll speak to you in a bit,” she excused herself, leaving the two of them to handle the room, before moving back to Clarke. She was speaking with her roommate from earlier, but didn’t seem to mind stopping when Lexa came on over.

“Clarke, you didn’t finish that sentence, I don’t know what you’re talking about-” her roommate said, frowning, as Clarke locked eyes with Lexa over her shoulder. “What are you staring at?” turning, her roommate saw Lexa and then let out a smirk. “Well, now it makes sense.” 

After a sly elbow dig, Raven’s smirk fell slightly. 

“Lexa, this is Raven, the roommate I mentioned,” Clarke said, putting a stop to anything else Rave might say, and introducing them. 

“Did you enjoy tonight, Raven?” Lexa asked, after saying hi, and set about engaging her in conversation. 

“Please, best concert I’ve been to. Hands down.” 

“That’s what we like to hear,” Octavia chimed, coming to lean on Lexa’s shoulder. “And your favourite was my drummer’s solo, right? Stole the show for you? I knew it, I just knew it,” she rattled, taking Ravan’s lack of reply, even though there was no chance to reply, as agreement. It earned her a laugh, and a smirk from Raven. 

“It definitely made up for that mistake in the guitar riff in the third song,” 

“Ha! I told you someone would notice!” Octavia then called, pointing across the room at Anya, who rolled her eyes, not needing to know what the hell O was talking about to know she wasn’t interested. 

“Do you want to step out for a bit?” Lexa asked, feeling selfish, wanting to talk to Clarke alone for a bit, if she could get away with it. 

Thankfully, Octavia still had Raven’s attention, and Lexa’s words had been missed by them. 

“Sure, I’d like that,” Clarke replied, but then snuck a look at her roommate. “Will Raven be okay?”

“I think I can look after her,” Octavia grinned, interrupting, and apparently she had been listening. Of course she had. “You two go, have fun.” The wink was not missed, and Lexa felt her cheeks burn. 

Regardless, the two of them stepped away, to a more secluded part of the room. It still felt like they were on show, though, and with Octavia’s sonic hearing and Anya’s prying eyes, Lexa might as well be broadcasting their conversation. 

But then she had an idea. 

“Do you want to see the stage?” she asked, chancing a look at Clarke. 

“Are we allowed?” 

“Would it matter if we weren’t?” Grinning, Clarke shook her head, and that settled that, then. 

Only when they were close to the door did Lexa stop for a second, indicating to Clarke she’d be right back. 

Anya was waiting for her when she approached, and raised her eyebrows, looking between CLarke, thr door, and Lexa. 

“We’re going to the stage,” she explained, feeling fifteen all over again, standing in front of her older sister. 

“I’m not waiting up for you.” 

“Isn’t that my line?” Lexa asked, and Anya rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you back at the hotel, though.” 

“Uh huh,” Anya hummed, and it was Lexa’s turn to roll her eyes. 

*0*0*

Lexa had led the way, holding Clarke’s hand the entire time, as they seemed to head in opposite direction of the stage. But Lexa had a plan, because the room itself was nothing much to look at when the lights were out, so she needed to have some on. 

Thankfully, she found a techie still in the booth, who was happy to oblige; not the full lights, but the lowlights, enough to see every seat, but not bright. And then the two of them walked down towards the front of the stage, looking up at it. 

“You don’t expect me to climb that, right?” Clarke asked, eyeing the height of the stage and knowing there was no way she was getting up there without assistance. 

“No,” Lexa laughed, moving them passed one of the barricades, and up on the side steps that led to the stage. Pausing, Lexa looked at Clarke, and smiled as she took in everything before her.

“Wow,” she murmured under breath, letting go of Lexa’s hand, stepping further onto the stage, and looking out at the empty seats. 

It felt huge. It was huge. It was unbelievable. 

“Are they not taking this down?” she asked, looking at the stage itself, and then back to Lexa. 

“Nah, I think there is another group setting up tomorrow.” 

“How can you stand up here? I mean, thousands and thousands of people are staring at you, watching you perform, and isn’t that a little bit terrifying?” As she spoke, Clarke moved to the front of the stage and took a seat, letting her legs dangle off. 

Lexa did the same, taking a seat next to her; close enough to feel the heat of her body, but not quite touching. 

“You suffer from stage fright?” she asked, turning to look, and Clarke shook her head. 

“No, but this isn’t a stage, this feels like…” Clarke couldn’t explain, the whole room had a presence about it, a sacredness, an achievement to it. Lexa knew what she meant, however, as she too couldn’t put it into words. 

“It’s still hard to believe. There are days I can’t quite believe this is my life. In a good way,” she was quick to amend, in case that sounded like she was complaining. “We started in grungy bars, with Octavia picking fights every night, and Anya getting barred, and it didn’t seem like it was going anywhere.”

“Yet, here you are.” Lexa hummed in agreement and then looked back to Clarke. 

“That’s where I fell,” she pointed, only when Clarke made eye contact, being quick to change the subject. “I was walking this way, about to change guitars, and tripped on a part of the stage. There was some ledge that shouldn’t have been there. Basically, dropped the guitar, fell forward, and went head first into one of the amps we had sitting just there, where that white tape is.” 

Clarke watched where Lexa was pointing, following her words across the stage, and seeing the aforementioned tape. Seeing the area, and then looking back at Lexa’s face, it made more sense now. 

“You were lucky.” Lucky she hadn’t done more damage to her face, lucky she hadn’t fallen off the stage itself, lucky she hadn’t concussed herself. 

“I was, very lucky,” Lexa agreed, although for different reasons.  

“Will you be missed? I mean, don’t you have other people you need to…” Clarke began, realising that in the time they were there, Lexa wasn’t with the band, or the other guests. 

“No, Anya and Octavia have it covered. Plus, everyone’s probably gone back to the after party.” 

“Well, don’t let me-”

“Clarke, you’re not keeping me. I’d rather be here with you, than there with them,” Lexa said, honestly, openly. “However, if you’re rather go, then we can.” 

“No, I’m...I’m happy here.” 

Lexa smiled at that, her hand reaching over, slowly as to give Clarke time to pull away, and she entwined their hands again. It was such an innocent gesture, and Clarke found herself wondering if this was something Lexa did. 

Was there a new girl each venue? Each night? Or was the slight blush on her cheeks genuine? 

Did it matter?

Mulling that thought over in her head, Clarke took in the sight in front of her, the feeling of Lexa’s hand in her own, and let out a content little smile. It truly was some night. 

*0*0*

The following morning, Clarke woke in her own bed, in her own pyjamas, and alone. 

She’d been dropped off just after four that morning, having stayed with Lexa on the stage until they were asked to leave. Then, it was out to get food, with the night still young, and not wanting to waste a moment of it. 

Coming home so late, though, meant she’d slept late, and it was already nearing lunch time. It took her body a little convincing, but she dragged herself to the living room, feeling the fatigue in her bones, before stopping short. 

She hadn’t checked on Raven when she came in last night, an she hadn’t heard her that morning. She also hadn’t looked at her phone, so if anything had happened to her, Clarke wouldn’t know. Raven could be-

The keys in the lock, the door opening, told Clarke exactly where Raven was. 

“You’re just coming home now?” she asked, seeing her trying to sneak in, and Raven let out a shameless grin. 

“I see you’re just out of bed; late night?” she fired back, leaning back against the front door, and they both laughed at the other. 

“Did you have a good night?” Clarke asked, listening to the growling of her stomach as she padded to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Cooking was a no, so she opted for the fruit Raven bought but hardly ate. 

Returning to the living room, Raven was still standing by the door, and her grin was even bigger, if that was possible. 

“So you had a great night,” Clarke supplied, getting cozy on the couch, and wanting to hear all about it. 

"I may or may not have slept with some of the band last night..." Raven finally said, dropping her against the door with a thud. 

Clarke practically gave herself whiplash looking up. 

"Some of the band? What does that even mean? The band consists of three people! How many of them did you sleep with?" If she said three, Clarke was going to be seriously concerned.

"Two..." Raven grinned, moving off the door and kicking her shoes off. She settled directly across from Clarke on the couch, tucking into the arm of the chair. 

"Are they aware you slept with them both? And which ones?" God, she was praying Raven wasn't going to say Lexa. Please not Lexa. 

"Octavia and Anya, and yeah, they know, they were both there."

"You had a threesome with Anya and Octavia?” This felt so surreal. 

"Yeah,"

"How?!"

"We were drinking after the show, you were there-” Raven began, pointing to her, only to be cut off. 

"Not when threesomes were commencing!" Raven rolled her eyes and waved her hand, finding it rich for Clarke to be so scandalised when she was wild during her university years. "You were there with Lexa, and when she went off to show you the arena, they said they were going back to the hotel to hang out and if I wanted to join." 

"Was hang out a euphemism?" Clarke asked, raising her eyebrows in question. 

"No, they had a bunch of other people there, we went back to their suite and continued the party. Fuck knows where you went, cause Lexa wasn't there either, so we will talk about that in a minute."

Clarke could feel the heat on her cheeks as she shied away from Raven’s gaze. Perhaps she could get away with not talking about that. "The party started winding down, and I was heading away when Anya asked me to stay for one last drink."

"Was that the euphemism?" 

"No," Raven laughed, shaking her head. “We just hung out, the three of us, and somehow it came up about releasing up all their pent up energy after a show, and what they did to unwind.” 

"That was surely the euphemism.” It had to be. 

"Whatever, it kinda led from there and then we were all in their bedroom together, and I'm sure you can piece the rest of it together." Raven shrugged, holding her hands up, and looking so damn pleased with herself. The shrug drew attention to something else, though, something Clarke had missed. 

"So which one gave you the hickey?"

"Anya."

Clarke laughed, shaking her head again, not expecting Raven to actually know. 

"So I take it you enjoyed the concert last night then?" she teased. 

"Best concert ever." It was only a beat later that Raven decided to take charge of the conversation, now that she’d divulged all. "Now, what did you and Miss Woods get up to last night?" 

"She showed me the arena, like you said,” Clarke replied, simply. 

"She show you her arena?” 

"Ew, no,” Clarke laughed, shaking her head. “We sat on the stage, talked, and she showed me where she fell and hit her face. I'm really surprised she didn't break her jaw. She was lucky,” she echoed, the words from last night coming back to her. 

"Did you get lucky?" Raven asked again. 

"No, she was sweet and polite, didn't make a move, though I think she wanted to.” That had surprised Clarke a little, but she wasn’t disappointed by it. 

"What stopped you from making one?" 

"I don't think I will ever see her again. They’re flying out to continue the tour, what’s the point of one night when you know you’ll still think of them long past it?  _ And _ , you’ll know they won't ever think of you again.” 

“Cause they’re hot as fuck, and you only live once?” Raven tried, earning an eye roll. 

“She was a patient, she was just being kind. There was no point complicating that with sex.” 

“Whatever you say, Griffin, whatever you say.” Raven called, getting up, not quite buying it. “If you need me, I’ll be in the shower.” 

Clarke was standing by her words. Things weren’t complicated with Lexa. They’d ended on a good note. After food and drinks, Lexa had given her a hug, standing on the sidewalk, before opening the door for her to get in the car. 

Despite the night starting out as being so surreal, the concert, the backstage passes, the band, the stage, it ended feeling so normal, like two friends out, getting dinner, getting to know one another, and it was uncomplicated. 

It was one of the best nights of her life, and a good memory to have. 

*0*0*

Unlike Clarke, Octavia did not wake up in her own bed, in her own pyjamas, nor alone. 

"Where's Raven?" she asked, looking through bleary eyes. She was sitting up a little, holding the sheet to her chest to hide her naked body beneath, and knowing it was only Anya next to her, she dropped back down, and turned her head into the pillow, muscles protesting the entire time. 

"Fuck if I know," Anya groaned, rolling over in the bed, tangling her legs further in the sheet.  "It's too early to be asking questions."

"Shame, cause I have a few of my own," Lexa’s voice called, and both of them groaned, hoping she'd leave them well enough alone. Doesn’t she know they’d had a long night?

“The pair of you can stop your whining and come join me for breakfast before it closes. We have a few things to discuss, one being when the two of you started this back up again, and two, are they going to keep quiet about it. So, I shall see you downstairs in five."

Lexa walked off, letting the bedroom door shut behind her, promptly followed by the sound of the suite door. 

"She's going to be pissed," Octavia said, glancing over at Anya, who continued to look unfazed. 

"She's always pissed when we fuck. Scared we'll break up the band. "

"She might have a point, though. Last night wasn’t with someone we knew. Raven was basically a stranger. She might tell.”

"Better give her a reason not to, then." Despite the time, Anya slid over in the bed, reaching out for Octavia’s waist, and pulled her closer.

"Anya, she gave us five minutes, we already have used two," Octavia pointed out, although not exactly protesting as she slipped her thigh in between Anya’s. 

"What I have in mind won't take long," Anya husked, running her lips up the length of Octavia’s neck. 

Safe to say, they were twenty minutes late to what was now brunch, and Lexa’s scowl had increased. She, at least, allowed them to get their food before starting the usual rant on them. 

"You're channeling Indra right now, Lex, take it down a notch." 

"If Indra knew she'd be ten times worse, so shut up and listen." Anya wanted to argue back, but for now she was going to let her sister continue on with her rant. 

"Do you even know the name of who joined you last night? You know I don't have an issue with the two of you indulging every now and then, but-"

"Indulging, really?" Octavia scoffed. “In case you've missed the memo, Lex, we are free to fuck whoever we want, whenever we want, together or separately, that's our business."

"It becomes mine when your fuck buddy doesn't sign a waiver to not discuss, and the two of you are covered in hickeys." Please, make up existed for a reason. 

“These ones are brand new," Anya supplied, pointing to her neck, earning a foul glare in return, and an eye roll from Octavia. 

It was going  to be one of those mornings. 

“Look, we’ll fix it. We’ll talk to Raven.” 

“Raven?” Lexa asked, frowning at the familiarity of the name. “Clarke’s friend, Raven?” 

“If Clarke was the name of the girl you disappeared with last night, then yeah, her,” said Anya, taking a drink as she did so. 

“I didn’t disappear with her,” Lexa was quick to defend. 

“You kinda did,” Octavia supplied, looking between them. 

“Do we need to ask you to send a non-disclosure?” Anya asked, with heavy tension running beneath her words. The jab was clear, but Lexa was too caught up in the question to feel it. 

“No. Clarke and I...we didn’t.” The rest didn’t need to be said, before Anya jumped on it. 

“Ah, that’s why she’s so pissed off. She needs to get laid,” she said, speaking to Octavia like Lexa wasn’t even there. 

“My sex life is none of your business-” Lexa shot, glaring, and remaining unwavering under Anya’s glare, too. 

“Oh, good. Then ours is none of yours,  _ sis _ .” 

“Alright, guys, let’s just drop this, okay?” Octavia said, leaning closer at the table, not wanting them to fight. “We’ll sort out Raven, and then this will all be behind us. We have a flight leaving tonight, let’s not forget the big picture.” 

“Yes, let’s not.” Lexa was done, rising from the table, placing her napkin down, tucking her chair in and leaving them. Octavia let out a sigh as she rubbed her face, and shot a look to Anya. 

“I don’t think we should have riled her up like that.” 

“I don’t think she has a right to tell us what we can and cannot do,” Anya replied, shaking her head. 

“Maybe she’s right, though. Maybe we’re being careless.” Octavia shrugged, trying to piece back together the morning, or afternoon, or whatever the fucking time was. 

“You want to stop,” Anya said curtly, sitting up straighter. It was jagged, the barbs out, and Octavia knew that if she didn’t navigate this correctly, she was going to get stung. 

“I want us to be careful. Inviting a stranger to bed isn’t being careful.” 

“Sleeping with your bandmate isn’t being careful, either,” Anya shot back, and it seemed she was determined for this fight, too. 

“You know that’s not what I’m saying.” It really wasn’t. 

“Do I?” Anya asked, also having enough, and giving up on breakfast, brunch, whatever the hell they were eating. She departed much like Lexa did, tucking her chair in as she did so and Octavia let out a groan. 

Fucking hell, these Woods women really knew how to make an exit. 

Now it was her job to fix things. 

*0*0*

Octavia didn’t rush her food, nor worry about those two idiots and what they were up to. She had a plan of action, and only once she had all her ducks in a row, she went back to the suite to see if she could find them. 

Of course, Lexa was sulking in hers, and Anya was doing the same in her own suite. Opting to tackle it head on, Octavia called Anya and asked her to come through, that she wanted to speak to her, while sending a text to Lexa to get her to come through as well. 

When they both saw each other at Octavia's door, they almost made the decision to head back to their own rooms, but Octavia would no doubt drag them by the ear if she had to. This was the less painful method. 

In the suite, they both took seats, at opposite ends of the sitting room, and Octavia was fighting her instincts to call them out like bratty children. They were ridiculous. 

Back to the point, however, before she truly lost it and throttled them. 

“When you two abandoned me at breakfast, I started to make some calls. Indra got me Raven’s details, and I arranged to meet her. Now, you can come, or you can sit their like a piss baby and pout. Either way, this gets dealt with before we get on the plane tonight, which also means, you two need to make the fuck up already. Am I clear?” 

Her eyes left Anya, and looked to Lexa, but she was also ignoring eye contact. And neither of them said anything.

“I thought I asked a question,” Octavia barked, glaring at the two of them. 

“Yes, we get it.” 

“Yes, okay.” 

Finally. 

“Thank you,” she smile, before grabbing her things from the couch and heading out. As Anya didn’t make to move, it was clear she was going to speak to Raven herself, leaving those two time to sort their shit out. 

“When I get back, I expect us all to be on speaking terms!” Octavia yelled just as she headed out the door. 

It was probably better she was going to be there, because she probably wasn’t going to like their way of patching things up. And once they had sorted their mess out, she was going to need to speak to them both anyway. 

Anya clearly felt rejected by the suggestion that they needed to be careful, and she really wanted to make it clear that she wasn’t giving up on what they had, even though it was risky. She also needed to explain to Lexa that even if it all blew up in their faces, this band were her life, they were her family, and she was not letting them fall apart so easily. 

First things first, though; Raven. 

*0*0*

Camped out on the couch, the only noise coming from the TV as Clarke was out, Raven let out a sigh and stretched her aching muscles. It was the good type of ache, but an ache nevertheless, and she just knew her physio was going to be pissed at her for overusing her leg. She wasn’t exactly going to tell the woman how she overused it, but she could probably piece it together herself.

The muscle on the right side of her calf was particularly sore, and she had no intention of leaving the couch until Clarke came home, no matter what time that was going to be at. 

Unfortunately for Raven, the buzzer on the door went. She wasn't going to get it, but then it buzzed again, and again, and again, and now she wanted to meet the person who was driving her fucking insane. 

“What?” she barked through the intercom. 

“Eh, Raven?” came the somewhat familiar voice, which had her frowning. “It’s Octavia, can I come up?” 

Octavia? Octavia was outside her apartment? 

“Why?” she asked back, and then shook her head. “Yeah, come on up.” Hitting the button to open the door, she waited a few seconds before letting go and moving to the front door. 

Octavia Blake was going to be in her apartment. Octavia Blake was there. Right there. What was going on? Had Raven fucked up last night? Had she overstepped? God, was she in some kind of trouble? 

Knocking at the door didn’t ease the worries and nerves, but Raven did her best to hide them behind a face of indifference as she answered the door. Her limp was almost hidden as she did so. 

“Hi,” she greeted, and mentally rolled her eyes at herself. 

Octavia looked as gorgeous as always, and smiled back at Raven. 

“Hi. I hope this is okay, I really needed to speak to you.” Nodding, Raven opened the door further and let her inside. 

“Can I get you a drink or something?” 

“I’m okay, thanks.” So she wasn’t staying long. That meant she had an agenda. 

Taking a seat, Raven indicated for Octavia to join her, and she settled in the arm chair next to the couch. 

“So, why are you really here? And how did you find out where I lived?” Octavia ducked her head at the latter question, and shrugged. 

“Your name and details were added when you checked into to the VIP section last night.” Ah, okay, that was less creepy than Raven was imagining. But Octavia still hadn’t answered her first question, and Raven wasn’t stupid. She had a motive. 

“I need you to sign a nondisclosure about last night,” Octavia said, bluntly, after a few seconds of silence. “What happened between yourself, Anya and I was-”

“A mistake, I get it, where do I have to sign?”

“No, not a mistake,” Octavia corrected, shaking her head, frowning at Raven’s words, as she pulled the document from her bag. “Anya and I definitely don’t think it was a mistake. Lexa does, but she...nevermind Lexa. We enjoyed last night, we had a lot of fun with you, it was not a mistake,” she repeated. 

“Then what’s with…” Raven waved her hands towards the paperwork. 

“It’s mostly for Lexa and Indra’s peace of mind, especially on a tour like this one. It would hurt the band, it would hurt Lexa, if our tour dates were cancelled and called off because news got out of two of the three band members sleeping with fans after shows.” 

Raven swallowed at the description of herself, and grabbed a pen off the coffee table. She didn’t wait for Octavia to explain further before trying to find the pages where she needed to sign. 

“You weren’t just some fan, Raven,” Octavia then said, as if realising how her words sounded. “Anya and I...we don’t, not together at least, with someone unless it feels different. We knew you weren’t going to take photos of us after the act and post them on twitter or facebook, or cut our hair while we slept, or something like that.” 

“Glad you two didn’t think I was a creep long enough to screw me.” Finishing her signature with a flourish, Raven put down the pen and slid the document back to Octavia to check. 

She didn’t look at it, though, instead, hands clasped in her lap, shoulders down, looked right back at Raven. 

“We had fun with you, Raven, and I speak for Anya, too, on this, because I know she would think the same, we really hope you do not regret last night.” 

“I don’t regret it,” Raven answered, quietly. “I don’t.” And she didn’t, her feelings had just been bruised by the thought of being another notch in their belt and being silenced, not trusted, with that news. Okay, she was probably being unreasonable, because they did have a lot to lose, but whatever. 

“Good, because we don’t, and if you’d gone and sold the story, we still wouldn’t have.” Raven narrowed her eyes at that. “Maybe we would have regretted the fact it was out there, but not the part before that.” 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about it getting out. No one will know.” And then as an afterthought. “Though, I already told Clarke.” 

“Oh, that’s fine, we can mail her the document and she can send it back to our lawyer,” Octavia replied, waving her hand dismissively, and taking the signed document back. 

“Why didn’t you do that with me?” Raven asked, chewing that thought over for a second. 

Octavia paused at that, then met her eye. 

“You’re not some random hook up, Raven. Anya and I don’t invite people to our bed that often. I mean, we haven’t, in almost a year. It’s not something we take lightly. The least I could do was ask you in person if you would sign this.” 

Oh. 

“And Anya?” 

“She’s back at the hotel, patching things up with Lexa. Those two fight like cat and dog, and sometimes it’s safer to just let them fight, then go do the clean up,” she replied, gathering her things and standing up. 

Raven walked her to the door, but before she had a chance to open it, Octavia was speaking again. 

“Look, this will sound stupid cause we’re going away on tour, but when we’re back, can we look you up?” she asked, hopeful. 

“Yeah, sure,” Raven tried, attempting nonchalant, but it was probably too quick a reply to pull that off. 

Octavia grinned like she noticed, and after a hug goodbye, she was gone. 

*0*0*

Even though Clarke had slept most of the day, and lounged around with Raven for the rest, she still had work to get to. She was on an evening shift, which had worked in her favour for a change, as resting all day had meant she was now wide awake. Even if she’d wanted to, she couldn’t have slept. 

So work was the best alternative. 

Thankfully, the ER wasn’t overflowing with patients. It was still busy, mind you, but Clarke had a few minutes every now and then to breath easy. 

“Clarke, there’s a patient requesting you, says you previously treated them. They didn’t want to be admitted, said it would be real quick, so I put them in a bay,” Miller said, coming to stand next to her at the computer. 

“Who is it?” she sighed, hoping that whoever they were had been telling the truth and it would be quick. She was enjoying one of the aforementioned breathers, and to be used by name meant she couldn’t pass the patient on to another doctor if need be. 

“Woods, Lexa Woods,” Miller replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you know her?” 

Lexa. Lexa was here? 

“Yeah. Yeah I know her. What bay is she in?” Rising to her feet, Clarke started walking away before he’d even answered. 

“Six.” 

“Thanks!” she called, moving in that direction. 

The curtain to bay six had been pulled over, showing it was in use, although the board was still empty. There were still a few other bays, so Clarke hoped any new patients would go in them, instead of interrupting. 

Pulling the curtain slightly, Clarke slipped inside. 

“Hi,” she said, surprised to actually see Lexa sitting in the bay. She’d half thought it was a joke. 

“Hi,” Lexa replied, a soft smile on her lips, with Clarke coming in and ensuring the curtain was closed over behind her. 

“Are you here for pain meds? Because, you didn’t have to trek all the way down here for that, I could have given you a-”

“No, I don’t- I don’t want pain meds. I came here for something else.” Ploughing ahead before she lost her nerve, Lexa sat up straighter. 

“Oh, what- what is it you need?” Clarke asked, frowning. She couldn’t see any further signs of injury, the stitches were still there, and the bruising was healing, although slowly. 

“It’s not so much a need, more something I’d like.” 

“Okay…”

“Your number, phone number, so I can call you, or at least, stay in contact with you, either by text or maybe we could call one another, but-” 

“I know how phone numbers work,” Clarke teased a little, and Lexa shut her eyes, feeling the heat back in her cheeks. 

“We fly out tonight, the band, and we’re away for the next seven months but...last night, I haven’t...I’d like to see you again, Clarke. I know that isn’t necessarily feasible, given the fact I’m leaving, but I’d like- what are you doing?” Lexa asked, going off topic, as Clarke moved away and opened the bay curtain. 

“Miss Woods, if you’re not here for pain meds, then I really can’t help you. There are no other treatment options but to let it heal,” she said, calmly, and Lexa felt mortification run up her spine and down to her fingers as she tapped them against her knees. 

“Of course, Dr. Griffin, my apologies.” Clarke was a professional, and Lexa had almost embarrassed her at work. 

“You haven’t been admitted, so don’t need discharge papers. You’re free to leave,” Clarke said, and had Lexa really gotten this so horribly wrong? Had she misread the signs? 

Maybe Clarke wasn’t interested in her. Maybe she thought it was all an act. 

Exiting the ER doors, Lexa tucked her hands in her pockets and took a deep breath. Well that went horribly. 

She needed to call the driver and come get her. They wouldn’t be far, but still, far enough that she was going to be waiting outside the hospital doors for much longer than she’d like. The sooner she got away from the scene of the crime the better. 

Taking her phone out, she thought about texting Octavia or Anya, letting them know she had fucked up, in the hope they wouldn’t talk about it when she got back to the hotel. Knowing them, though, it would probably give them time to collaborate a plan of action, and she didn’t want that. 

Sighing, and rubbing at the non-bruised side of her face, Lexa moved to her contacts to dial the driver. 

“Lexa!” a voice called, and turning, anticipating a fan of some type, Lexa saw Clarke, instead. 

She had her arms wrapped around her, feeling the chill of the wind, as she moved closer, panting a little. “Lexa,” she repeated, taking a deep breath, and holding her hand out. 

“What-” 

“It’s my number,” she explained, shaking her head. “When you’re in the bay, when you’re able to get prescription meds from me, I can’t give you my number. But here, when you’re just someone on the street, you can have it. And yeah, I don’t know how you want this to work, but I’d like to see you again, too.” 

Grinning, and ignoring the pain as the muscles pulled across the bruising, Lexa looked down to the ground and then back up, almost unbelieving that this was happening. 

Reaching out, she accepted Clarke’s phone number on the piece of paper she had given her, and folder it up safely. 

“Thank you,” Lexa said, honestly, openly. “I thought I had screwed up by coming here-”

“You hadn’t. It was...it was a pleasant surprise.” Everything about Lexa had been a pleasant surprise, if she was being honest with herself. “One last thing,” Clarke began, this time looking away. “Like you said in there, you wanted something, or you’d like something; well, I have something I would like, too.” 

“Oh?” Lexa asked, frowning, feeling a little uncertain over where this was going. 

“I’d like for you to kiss me. I thought you were going to do it last night, but you didn’t, and if you’re here, now, asking for my number, then maybe you regret not doing it last night, too-” God, she needed to stop talking. 

Lexa felt her shoulders relax as Clarke spoke on, and with each word her smile grew. 

“I’d like that, too,” Lexa said, gently interrupting her. 

Her words seemed to stop Clarke short. 

“You would?” Why was she surprised by this? 

“Yes,” Lexa replied, laughing, stepping closer. 

It was a flick of eye contact to look at lips that had them moving another step closer, until their bodies were practically touching. Clarke could feel Lexa’s breath on her cheek, on the corner of her mouth, and it was so easy to look at those darkening pupils and forget just where they were standing. 

Lexa made the first move, closing the distance, kissing Clarke, once, soundly, and relishing in the feeling of her kissing back. Her hand came up to her neck, cupping the side of it, and she kissed her again, unable to help herself. But again, Clarke kissed her back, brushing her lips over Lexa’s, breathing in the air she was breathing out in between, and moving that little bit closer until their bodies were pressed against each other’s. 

Another kiss, and then a natural pause, with their foreheads leaning against the others, and taking in the others features close up. 

“This will sound awful, but I’m so glad you fell onto that amp.” Lexa let out a short laugh, shut her eyes. 

“Me too, actually.” 

Reaching down, Lexa took Clarke’s hand in hers and gave it a short squeeze. 

“I have to get back to work,” Clarke said, stepping back a little bit, to ease the temptation. 

“I have to get back, anyway; don’t want to miss our flight,” Lexa hummed, letting go of Clarke’s hand and standing tall.

“Will you- will you let me know you’ve landed safely?” Clarke asked, biting her lip, wondering if that was  creepy thing to ask or not. 

Lexa didn’t think it was creepy at all, she thought it was sweet, and grinning, she replied; “Of course, I’ll text you when I land.” 

Giving Lexa a nod, Clarke made the effort to move away, and with a quick wave, she headed back inside the hospital. 

Lexa, meanwhile, stood with a grin on her lips, and thoughts of what she was going to do for the next seven months, when she wouldn’t get to see that face in person again. 

However it worked out, Lexa couldn’t have been more thankful that she gave Clarke those tickets and backstage passes. It might have just been the best decision of her life. 

*0*0*

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr; comfortablyobsessed.tumblr.com - feel free to say hi, or send prompts.


End file.
